


【铁虫】请罚

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara





	【铁虫】请罚

　　昆式战机呼啸着降落在复联基地外的停机坪上，猎猎风声从站在不远处等待的Tony的耳边刮过，他眉头紧锁、目不转睛地盯着襟翼合起、舱门打开，然后看着那个摘下了战衣头套的男孩被美国队长亲自扶着走出机舱，朝他的方向走来。  
　　Peter在很远的地方就看到了Tony脸上的表情，除了在男孩看来的可怕之外还写满了担忧。于是他不动声色地往Steve身后挪了挪，而Steve察觉到了男孩的动作，在将他交到Tony手里之前，他先上前向Tony交代道：“Peter没有受伤，你别担心，他只是有些吓着了。”  
　　脸上沾了灰尘的男孩抬头看向站在他三步外的、一脸担忧的男人，然而视线刚一和他对上，男人的神色就立刻由担忧转为阴沉的愠怒，男孩表情中明显的害怕让他这双湿漉漉的小鹿眼显得更加可怜巴巴的了。  
　　看着Tony这个表情阴沉样子，Steve赶忙开口：“嘿，Tony，你别这样，你吓到他了。”  
　　然而在对方对自己说话时，他根本没有看着面前的人，而是越过他的肩膀看着垂头站在美国队长身后的男孩，然后稍微往后退了退，启动了胸前的纳米战甲装置。  
　　听到反应堆启动声音的男孩一下就慌了，男人显然是有备而来，果然不过数秒之后战甲就覆满了男人周身，他越过Steve，拎起可怜巴巴的男孩后脖颈处的战衣布料就往基地顶层的房间飞去。  
　　“也不怪Tony这么生气。”  
　　Steve挑眉看着身后走来的红发女训练官，而后两人一同望向那扇被从外头打开的玻璃窗，Natasha继续说道：“或许我们的蜘蛛男孩这次确实需要一些他导师的指点了。”

　　钢铁侠精准地从室外飞进了蜘蛛侠的卧室，第一件事便是不怎么温柔地……好吧，就是粗暴地将Peter丢在了沙发上，第二件事就是将玻璃操纵成遮光模式，然后收起身上的战甲，露出他满含愠怒的漂亮眼睛，深深地看了一眼不明所以地缩在沙发上的男孩，然后转身向衣柜处走去。  
　　男孩更加地不明所以了，然而顷刻后，当他看到男人手上拿着的那支衣架时就反应过来了。蜘蛛反应没有给他预警，他却用自己惊魂未定的小脑瓜猜到了接下来即将要发生的事。  
　　不是吧？  
　　然而还没等Peter找到足够的理由证明自己的想法是错的，他就被Tony一把掀翻在沙发上，衣架伴随着急速落下的风声重重砸在了他被战衣紧密包裹住的曲线分明的臀部上。  
　　男孩嗷的一声尖叫出来。  
　　男人下手的力道之大，让这一记重责在隔着高密度的战衣之下都施加给了男孩巨大的疼痛，Peter觉得这一下简直把他的脑子都给打乱了。他回忆起了一些与此时此刻相似的场景，他觉得不对，不应该是现在这样的——  
　　自Peter十七岁生日后向Tony告白以来，他们建立恋爱关系已有两年多的时间了。然而即使Tony成为了他的男朋友，两人却始终微妙地维持着一如既往的导师与学生的旧关系——毕竟复联基地无人不心知肚明，在2023年的春天那场大战后退居二线、担任技术顾问和名义上的训练官的Tony Stark，实际上只亲自指导蜘蛛侠一人。  
　　在这捅破窗户纸后的这两年的相处过程中，Tony与Peter确实有一些产生分歧甚至争吵起来的时候，有时年轻的蜘蛛侠也会莫名其妙地被年长的恋人哄骗到膝盖上挨一顿巴掌来解决问题，但这往往都是一场粗暴但酣畅淋漓的性爱的前戏。最重要的是，Peter虽然每次都会嘴上抱怨着Tony的“仗势欺人”，但实际上他对这种带着一点疼痛的性事十分受用。  
　　但是这次不一样。  
　　此时此刻男孩身后臀部所承受的力道和随之而来的疼让他觉得十分痛苦，他下意识挣开Tony的手——这对蜘蛛侠来说并不是什么难事，然后灵巧地一个后跳躲到了沙发后面，神色里居然也添了几分恼怒。  
　　Tony更加生气了，只见灵活地逃开他责打的男孩瞪圆了眼睛质问着自己：“我做错了什么要这么打我？我已经十九岁了，您不能……”  
　　“哈？我没听错吧？”怒气上了头的钢铁侠搬出了他刻薄的讲话风格，打断了男孩的争辩之辞，“你以为我坐在基地就不知道你们这次任务前线的战况？我清清楚楚地在实时监控里看到你擅自改变计划伏击敌人，那可是走私高危军火的亡命徒！”  
　　“可是他临时抓住了平民人质，cap的计划或许需要调整……”  
　　Peter开口想要分辨些什么，然而被面前怒气汹汹的男人再次无情打断。  
　　“可是你当时只要再站偏那么一点点，你就没有嘴巴再在这儿跟我顶嘴了，你的小脑瓜都会被他的炮火轰掉，你错在哪儿了你心里没谱吗？就算你心里没谱，你的蜘蛛感应也没谱了是不是？”  
　　“蜘……蜘蛛蛛感应确实警告过我了，”男孩低下头嗫嚅着答道，“但是当时的情况真的太危急了！我如果再多顾虑一分钟，人质就会被……”  
　　“够了Peter Parker。”Tony觉得自己冷静了一些，他静静地盯着面前数度试图负隅顽抗的男孩，“你也知道危险。你不是一个人在作战，你有你的队友，还有亲自上阵的指挥官美国队长，你是不是在作死啊？”  
　　实际上Tony此刻根本没办法冷静，语气措辞都狠厉到了极点。  
　　然而面前的小男孩似乎对此一无所知，因为他还在继续回嘴：“可是cap也并没有责怪我啊，我还是成功解救了人质，您也都看到了不是吗？”  
　　“您凭什么这么教训我？我并不觉得我做错了！”  
　　Tony半晌没有说话，就在Peter觉得对方被自己说服了的时候，男人骤然开口，声音低沉而平静：“就凭你将自己置于险地。”  
　　说着男人就伸手想要将男孩拽回来继续打，男孩下意识地躲开了，一个后空翻逃出好远。Tony并不急着去抓他，只是一步步逼近这叛逆的蜘蛛男孩。Peter看着他的眼神由惊恐变得灰败，只是象征性地向后退了两步，然后轻而易举地被钢铁侠再次按在了沙发上，臀部被靠背高高支起。  
　　Tony知道以自己不穿战甲的身躯，蜘蛛侠想要逃避自己的惩罚简直轻而易举，于是以为男孩是相通了自己的错处。他将手按上Peter战衣胸前的地方，将蜘蛛战衣从他身上剥下，露出男孩只穿着背心和四角短裤的身体，硬着心肠拽下了男孩下半身仅有的那块衣料，从沙发上拿起衣架重重地打了上去，一个鲜红的印子瞬间浮现在男孩白皙细嫩的臀肉上。  
　　他本就恼怒于男孩做事的冒进，再被男孩这么一通顶嘴，心中的怒气更盛，一记一记毫不留情的责打狠狠地落在男孩的身后，痛得男孩额角很快渗出了汗滴。  
　　打了有四五下，Tony方才发觉有些不对。男孩在自己的手下乖顺沉默得一反常态，别提呼痛，连一丝扭动甚至都没有。他停了手上的动作去看男孩的脸，只见他紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，身子正微微地颤抖着，俨然一副死扛的作派。  
　　他一下就明白过来，男孩这是在和自己置气了。  
　　Tony在男孩身后轻轻叹了口气，将衣架随手扔在沙发上，动作轻缓地替男孩提上裤子。这让正准备硬扛到底的男孩惊讶地回头看向他。  
　　“你说得对。”Tony揉着自己的眉心，的眼神和语气中都是疲倦的意味。这一回他是真的冷静下来了。  
　　“你长大了，我确实管不了你了。”  
　　说着，男人头也不回地朝门外走去，屋内只留下房门被轻轻合上的声响陪伴自己。  
　　Peter下意识地想要追上去，但是刚刚的对峙与责打让他无论如何迈不动脚。渐渐地，他心中的气愤也迅速发酵起来。此时此刻他仍然打心底里认为他的行为是没错的，不仅如此，Tony还蛮不讲理地用那种管教小孩的方式惩罚自己，自己怎么能忍得了这样的羞辱呢？  
　　Tony Stark真是太过分了。  
　　小孩翻身坐在沙发上，心里压了块石头似的沉重，气鼓鼓的小脸活像嘴里含了一只青蛙。  
　　不理他了。

　　 此后的两天里，Tony Stark和Peter Parker这对被大家津津乐道的忘年恋人一反往日的甜蜜粘腻，对对方的态度就如同数九寒冰一般冰冷，且完全不理睬彼此，就连照面都避免打上一个。Tony埋头在他的实验室里一天才出来一两次，Peter则装作无事发生一般进行战后的休整。大家知道这对情侣铁定是因为Peter在战场上的行径大吵了一架且后果很严重，也都心照不宣地不在他们面前哪壶不开提哪壶。  
　　 然而头一个晚上，男孩就没有睡好。他心里似乎有两个小人在打架，最后却谁都不能说服谁，满腹心事的他直到后半夜才沉沉睡去，第二天一早，他强拖着没睡醒的身体来到训练场，顶着两个大大的黑眼圈的样子，被已经到场的一男一女两位训练官、红发小女巫及她的高大的恋人等队友尽收眼底。Steve向他投以关切的目光，Peter勉强笑着冲他摇摇头示意自己没事，可以正常训练。  
　　然而，正常训练是不可能的。今天的Peter在训练时满身的破绽，在Wanda一个没收住力用魔法砍断了Peter的蛛丝导致他从低空中掉了下来之后，她愧疚地走上前想要查看Peter是否受伤，却被Steve拦住，换他自己走过去，扶着Peter坐到了一旁。  
　　“我知道在前天的战斗里差点遇险让你受了不小的惊吓，其实你可以多休息两天再来的。”  
　　“我没事的cap，”Peter低着头，“我休息一下就好了。”  
　　“或许你先只有先解决掉你自己的’问题’，你才能好好进行后面的训练。”  
　　“好了，”美国队长轻轻拍了拍比起自己身量瘦小的男孩的背，温厚地安抚着他，“今天就先回去休息吧，你可以等你准备好了再来训练，我可以随时帮你把落下的部分补上，好吗？”  
　　Peter无言地点点头，起身离开了训练场。

　　被放了假的Peter百无聊赖地躺在自己房间的大床上，思绪却始终没有闲下来。自从两年前他们确立了恋人关系，还从未有过如此长时间的冷战，从前的每一次争吵就算不是床头吵架床尾和，也可以说是从来没有隔夜仇了。他曾经因为目睹Tony几乎死亡的场面而有过一段夜夜噩梦的难捱时光，但自从两人住在了一起，他的每一个夜晚都很安心，连梦境也都是香甜的。所以昨晚那辗转反侧、夜不能寐的滋味实在是难受得很。这一刻，他开始后悔自己对他的顶撞，因为Tony对他的一切行为都是出于对他的担忧，他却如此不懂事地伤了他的心。  
　　最后，年轻的蜘蛛侠下定了决心，即使他还是不认同Tony对自己的职责，但他也要就他昨天的行为向他的导师道歉，然后任凭他怎么处置自己，他都会乖乖领受的。  
　　颓唐了一天，他来到浴室用冷水洗了一把脸，在转头拿毛巾时，他看到了镜子边上的置物架里摆着的一个手掌般宽大的发刷。他沉默地看了那玩意儿几秒，清晰地感觉到自己的脸渐渐热了起来。他鼓起了很大勇气似的，向那个发刷伸出了手。

　　来到Tony的卧室里时，Peter看到的是一个空无一人的房间，这让他开始觉得不安：已经到了该休息的时候了，为什么Tony没在房间里？他曾听到Natasha今天无意提了一句Tony昨天把自己关在实验室里一整天，当时他还使出了好大的力气才克制住自己去追问有关Tony的事情，现在想起来真的后悔难当……  
　　接着他又想到，我是不是该去实验室找他，和他道歉再求他赶紧回来好好休息？  
　　就在男孩儿踌躇不定之时，他身后的门突然被打开。他吓了一跳，忙转过身去，看到Tony端着一杯没喝完的咖啡回来了。  
　　Tony看着他双手背在身后、一副严阵以待的紧张模样，不动声色地走到沙发上坐下，然后冲男孩扬了扬下巴，示意他有话就说。  
　　“Mr.Stark，我……”  
　　男孩本来心中有千言万语，在时隔一夜、再次看到男人那双深邃美丽的眼睛时竟语塞了起来。他背在身后握着发刷手柄的十指纠缠着，开始小声地认起了错。  
　　“我是来跟您道歉的，Sir，我不该擅自行动，破坏……破坏cap制定好的计划，虽然没给大家拖后腿，但我确实做错了……”  
　　“还有……我昨天不该在您手底下想要逃跑，还和您……冷战了两天。”说到此处，Peter的头低得更厉害，完完全全不敢看向自己面前的人。  
　　说完这些，他鼓起勇气将藏在身后的东西呈给男人，低着头一字一句地说道：“是我做错了，您罚我吧。”  
　　Tony抬头看着明显已经用尽了他今晚所有勇气的年轻恋人，先是伸手接过了男孩递来的发刷，随后将它随手放在沙发边上，然后拉着男孩的手示意他在自己身边坐下。男孩如蒙大赦一般，终于肯抬头看他年长的恋人一眼了。  
　　“Kid，虽然你刚才认错认得那么干脆，但我最清楚你了，你只是为了让我消气对吧？你直到现在也不认为自己做错了。”  
　　“我……”  
　　Peter刚要开口辩解，就被Tony语气缓和地制止了。  
　　“我说得没错吧？做事顾前不顾后的小蜘蛛侠？”  
　　Peter心里的真实想法被Tony温柔却毫不留情地戳穿，似乎完全失去了辩解的力气。见他默认不答，Tony心里苦笑一声，面对着自己此生最爱的人，拿出平生最大的耐心缓缓说道：“我理解你们年轻人的英雄主义，想要救下人质是你身为蜘蛛侠和复仇者的职责，什么的。我自己也还有这种想法，直到现在都有。所以我不会责怪你这个。”  
　　Peter有些讶异地抬头看着Tony。  
　　“但是你有没有想过，万一你这一把行动赌输了，你只有一次的生命就这样被你放弃了吗？”  
　　“我……”Peter再度想要开口说些什么，Tony却仍没给他这个机会。  
　　“你曾和我说过一句话，能力越大责任越大，那你不觉得珍惜好你自己宝贵的拥有超能力的生命在日后拯救更多人也是你的责任之一吗？”  
　　从Tony口中说出的那句话让Peter想到了很多很多事情，他哽咽半晌，红了眼睛地反问道：“可是您也好、cap也好，你们都是为了拯救这个世界毫不顾虑地牺牲过自己的人，为什么你们可以，我就不许有这样的想法？”  
　　男人被Peter的这番话说得有些沉默，他当然想起来三年前的春天，自己差一丁点儿就让这个男孩目睹了自己的死亡的事。  
　　沉吟片刻，他再度开口：“但是如今我们还是好好地站在这里，和大家一起。因为我们知道，我们并不是孤身一人在这世上，尤其是，”Tony郑重地顿了顿，强调道，“尤其是我现在有了所谓超级英雄什么的最不该有的东西——软肋。”  
　　男孩眼中盈满的泪水几欲流出眼眶，他似乎明白了Tony在说什么。  
　　“在我遇见你之后，我就有了这个可能会要了我的命的软肋，或许超级英雄并不该有这么致命的弱点，但实际上他在让我变得’贪生怕死’之余也真正意义上地救了我的命。”  
　　“当时打完那个响指，我真的感觉那些外星恶灵们的生命的重量全都压在了我一个人身上，他们咬噬着我的肉体和思考能力，让我渐渐地快要忘记我是谁。直到你出现在我的面前，你哭得那么厉害，我用尽了全身的力气也只能握一握你的手，但是我怎么努力也发不出哪怕一点声音了。”  
　　“但是你后来叫了我一声Tony，你从前……从前从没这么叫过我。我用最后一点点的神志告诉自己，不能闭上眼睛。后来在瓦坎达的急救舱里那艰难又痛苦的四十八个小时，我也是靠着这一点点声音挺过来的。”  
　　“我很庆幸，我挺过来了。”  
　　说着，他低下头，握住了Peter纤瘦的手背。  
　　“我从前从未和你说过这些，但是两天前我在监控中看到那个亡命徒的炮火擦着你的脸过去的时候我真的怕了。我当时恨不得让斯特兰奇给我画一个——金色魔法圈，好把我立时带到你身边，再胁迫他用那个无限宝石把时间往回拨几秒带着你飞离危险的炮火……但是还好，还好你没事。”  
　　Tony的手指在男孩的虎口处摩挲着，感受着他的恋人温热的体温。  
　　听到这里，Peter已是泪如泉涌。他泣不成声地扑进Tony的怀里，比他第一次喊出了一声“Tony”的那一天哭得还要厉害。  
　　“对不起，对不起先生……我爱您，我以后再也不会这样了……”  
　　他抽噎着、模糊地吐出这段话后，Tony知道自己刚才的一番话男孩是听进心里去了。见自己的恋人哭得这样伤心，Tony竭尽耐心地拍着他的后背安抚着他，在他耳边说道：“如果蜘蛛侠的责任不能让你做到万事以保全自己为先，那请你在即将舍身的关头稍微想起一下我，想象一下你差点就要体验的那种痛苦是什么样的，然后再决定是不是要这么狠心地离开我——好吧我太自私了，但是在你的问题上，我想我一辈子都没办法做到没有私心了。  
　　Peter的抽泣声渐渐小了下来，对于Tony的“请求”全数应了下来，然后贪恋地在他的怀中又窝了一会儿，觉得已经闷得有些喘不上气了，才缓缓直起身子。  
　　看着恋人哭花了的小脸，Tony直接用衣袖为他擦了擦脸上交错的泪痕，轻轻拍拍他的后背，问道：“既然道理都讲清楚了，现在是不是把该挨的罚补上了？”

　　Peter闻言一时竟愣住了，他着实没料到Tony原来还记得这一茬，但一想到是自己主动过来请罚的，自然没理由推脱，于是羞红了一张脸，又将一颗毛茸茸的头埋在了Tony的颈间，几秒后才极其轻微地应了一声“嗯。”  
　　Tony终于露出了两天来的第一个笑容。他揉了揉男孩一头可爱的棕色卷发，拿起在沙发上被冷落了许久的发刷，牵着Peter的手来到自己床边，让男孩跪上床沿而后自己在床边坐下，温柔地拉下他的身子、让他在自己的膝盖上趴好，然后手指插进了他的裤腰。  
　　这一举动似乎惊到了男孩，他敏捷地背过手握住Tony的手掌，羞红着一张脸恳求道：“您可以打我，但我已经十九岁了，不是小孩子了，能不能……”  
　　Tony抽出手，放在他的背上自上而下地顺着，像是在安抚什么炸毛的小动物，“我只有看着你的身体才掌握得好分寸。这只是惩罚，不是伤害，我不希望我因为手上没轻没重打伤了你。”  
　　Peter无话可说，乖乖地把手缩了回来，交叠在一起垫在下巴下面，讲脸埋进柔软的被子，十分自觉地微微翘起他浑圆可爱的臀部，作出一副顺从地迎接来自他年长的恋人、也是他人生中的导师责罚的姿态。  
　　“六十下，疼就要喊出来，受不住了要告诉我，不许硬扛。”Tony没有急着开打，而是先用发刷的背面摩挲着他裸露在清凉空气中的两片臀肉来缓解他的紧绷。  
　　男孩沉默地点了点头，Tony将手按在了Peter的腰间，然后狠狠地打了下来。  
　　“啪”  
　　Tony没有留力，第一下就打得男孩痛得挺起来身子。他故意要男孩记住教训，便是要他痛，下手完全没有水分可言，宽大的发刷击打在皮肤上留下的印子一下便能覆盖完全他的一侧臀瓣。仅仅十下过后，Peter的屁股上便叠了好几层的红印，男孩觉得自己身后的皮肉上已经渐渐开始发麻。他疼得想要呲牙，痛苦的呻吟声从唇齿间漏了出来，也钻进了Tony的心里。  
　　他狠了狠心，继续扬手拍击在男孩因为红肿而变得更加挺翘的两瓣臀丘上。  
　　因为规定了惩罚的数量，两人心中都不约而同地数着数字。这对于疼痛加身的Peter来说固然难捱，但是看着自己的男孩痛苦的模样，数字走得太慢对与Tony也是一种精神上的折磨。  
　　“啪、啪”  
　　“49，50。”  
　　两下板子裹着风声落下，Peter在心中快速默数了两下。捱到这里，他的额发已经被汗水浸湿，有两绺贴在了眉间。  
　　Tony也喘了一口气，停下来温柔而急切地将手掌放在他的后背上安抚，询问他是否太疼，并告诉他自己已经明白他认识到了自己的错处，如果已经受不住了，可以到此为止了——男人已经后悔了，目睹了男孩这样的情状，Tony心里的疼或许并不亚于男孩身体上的痛。  
　　然而男孩的回答却出乎他的意料。  
　　“请您继续打吧，我承诺过的事情……一定要做到。”这顿打对于蜘蛛侠来说也不算轻了，男孩在回答男人的询问时已是有些气若游丝。  
　　Tony心疼地俯身在他身后露出一截的白嫩的颈子上落下一吻，“好孩子，再忍忍。”  
　　板子再次落下时，Tony就知道自己永远不可能成为一个严厉的家长了。男孩因为疼痛而颤抖的身体和极力压抑却仍然溢出口中的呻吟声正在一点点摧毁他原本坚硬的心，最后十下他打在了男孩受责较少的臀腿交接的地方，放过了已经红肿透亮得几乎碰一下就要破皮的臀峰，而且力道轻了几户一半都不止，他极快地责打，似乎是急切地想要提早结束男孩肉体上的苦难。  
　　男孩在心里数到六十下后，整个人都脱力了一样完全沉在Tony的膝上。Tony急忙起身将Peter轻轻地放在床上趴好，伸出右手轻轻地试探着力道着抚上男孩饱受责难的伤处，想着这实实在在的责罚与平时床榻上的玩闹确实不一样，他的男孩怕是第一次挨这么重的打。  
　　“确实该用体罚让不够稳重的年轻人记住这次教训”的初衷和对世上最亲密的爱人的心疼交织在Tony的心中让他十分纠结，然而此刻一切都已经过去了，他能做的便是做好事后的抚慰工作，减轻一些男孩的痛苦。  
　　虽然刚受了重责的皮肉几乎轻轻一碰就疼得要命，但是Peter Parker又如何拒绝Tony Stark极尽温柔的揉伤呢？男人放缓了力道在男孩的臀瓣上轻轻按揉，将被打出淤硬块到地方耐心地揉开，男孩的臀部渐渐从疼痛与麻木中恢复了不少，人也渐渐安静了下来，不再发抖。  
　　Tony起身要去为他拿药膏来涂，却被Peter阻止。男人问他为什么，Peter一开始只是摇头，男人耐心地等着他的回答。  
　　然而男孩沉默了很久才红着脸说道：“这种程度惩罚我觉得我不应该上药，就让它继续疼着作为我的惩罚吧……”  
　　“哦……Kid，”如此乖顺的模样让Tony觉得自己的心简直都要化了，“你的惩罚已经结束了，勇敢的孩子，现在该是daddy安慰你的时间了……”  
　　“Daddy”一词让Peter觉得很不好——他久违的蜘蛛感应似乎终于再度上线了。  
　　而后Tony脸上的表情果然变成了戏谑，他嘴角挂着一丝意味不明的笑，说道：“还是说你其实根本就很享受这种感觉，所以根本不想上药？”  
　　Peter的心事今晚第二次被拆穿，挨打时都老老实实地安静着尽量不出声的小嘴，终于在此刻发出了一声高亢又害羞的哀嚎。  
　　适度的拍打本身就是他们从前床笫之间常有的调情行为，而Peter似乎天生是什么受虐爱好者体质一样，向来十分享受挨打的感觉并能从中获得性方面的快感。那么，既然孩子喜欢，Tony自然也不会放过这个“欺负”自己年轻的小恋人的机会。  
　　只是这一次的这顿板子是真真正正的惩罚，只是这一次Tony突然发觉，任何严肃的惩戒在他的男孩身上造成的伤痕最后都只会成为点燃情欲的导火索。Tony觉得虽然自己这样想实在是过分，但Peter用实际行动——明显已经在动情地扭动的身体告诉他，这位“受害者”本人其实也乐在其中。

　　Tony仔细查看了一下Peter的伤，确实不算很重，挨打后的些许硬块也在刚才的揉伤中化开了，只是皮肉看起来有些高肿。同时男人也察觉到，在自己的抚摸之下，小孩的身子渐渐向自己身上粘了过来，便配合地帮因着身后的伤而行动不便的恋人脱去了他全身的衣服，在他耳侧落下一吻后，沿着脊背一路吻下来，最后的亲吻小心地落在男孩高肿的红臀上，男孩疼得一抖，身前的性器却意外地更加挺立了起来。  
　　男人对于恋人的反应有些惊讶，随即明白了过来自己清纯可爱的小男朋友原来是真真正正地喜欢这样的“情调”，更明了他如今得了趣，便从床头的抽屉里拿出了他们常备的润滑，将冰凉的膏体故意在Peter的红臀上涂开，Peter原本滚烫的臀部接触了如此清凉的东西自然舒服了不少，嘴里也发出了舒适的哼声。  
　　Tony往手指上挤了润滑伸进他后穴扩张，用手指逗弄他身体里浅浅的敏感点。Peter被弄得不行，扭过头直求Tony快些进来，眼角含泪的样子像是天底下最单纯的男孩，开口却说着充满淫欲的词语，这让男人还藏在衣料下的性器快速地挺立了起来。  
　　Tony故意逗他道：“你身后有伤，恐怕今晚我只能这样为你服务了。”说罢恶意地在男孩的后穴中勾了勾手指，引得男孩发出一声难耐情欲的惊呼。  
　　Peter急得几乎掉出眼泪，挣脱了按在他腰上的宽阔手掌转过身来吻他，然而屁股一碰到床单就火辣辣地疼了起来，急于情欲的男孩被刺激得倒吸了一口凉气。  
　　Tony好笑又有些心疼地拂开因为受罚时疼痛出汗而粘在他眉间的一小撮卷发，在两人分开之后又吻上他的眉心，将Peter的双腿架得高高地搭在自己的肩上，在尽量不碰触到他臀部伤处的情况下，仔细地分开他的臀瓣，温柔而小心地进入了他的身体。  
　　两人因为此次任务和随之而来的冷战有些日子没有过欢爱，然而这次冷战过后的谈心却成了他们感情的粘合剂，在情感完全得到宣泄并确认了对方于自己是多么重要的存在后，他们抵死缠绵在一处，Peter渐渐也顾不上臀部的疼痛，与Tony的身体交缠得紧紧地来感受他的温度和力道。  
　　几日来，Tony终于感受到恋人从自己身上获得了一些快感。在他闷哼着加速将性器向男孩的后穴深处顶弄并最终释放在了男孩火热的后穴中时，Peter发出的一叠声高亢而舒服的呻吟声让Tony觉得十分受用。

　　两人相拥着躺在床上，安静地听着彼此沉重的呼吸声与情欲之后心跳声。此前因为种种事项，Peter即使回到了基地也有好几日不曾在两人一度同床共枕过两年的这张床上，正当他全身心地感受着此刻的温存时，突然感到身后有一只手在他已经消了一些肿的臀瓣上揉捏，只听那人开口说道：“之前打你都是闹着玩，看来是该给你立立规矩了……嗯？我唯一的学生蜘蛛侠？以后犯了错就还挨板子怎么样？”  
　　“您……您说什么呢。”Peter装作懵懂地别过了头，然而他当然心知肚明Tony的“恶意”。  
　　“我都十九岁了，您真的不能再用这种方式罚我了……”  
　　“第一件，说谎的小孩要被惩罚。你其实很喜欢这个，我说得对吗？”Tony坏笑着，吻上恋人可爱的薄唇。  
　　但是经过这一次，Tony自己也知道，自己是永远不可能像上世纪二三十年代的古板家长一样，板起脸用皮带解决一切家庭问题了。  
　　不过，只要这个孩子在自己身边，只要自己活在这个世上，他们就还有长长久久的时间，能让Tony给予他足够的建议和教导，直到他成为一位独当一面的复仇者。

　　昨夜的情事过后，Peter在两人的交谈中终于抵不住连日来的疲累和精神上的虚耗，不知不觉间睡了过去，再度醒来时身体已经变得清爽干净，想是恋人在他熟睡后为他清理过身体了。  
　　他吃掉Tony贴心地摆进了卧室的早餐，然后按照Tony的留言来到了实验室。在推门进去的那一刻他立时明白了这几日Tony把自己关在实验室里是做些什么。  
　　“给你的纳米战衣里加了点东西，以后出任务还是穿这个吧，可以保证你再次那样的情况时不受伤害。”  
　　Peter的目光却完全没有落在战衣上，而是从始至终望向他得意洋洋地介绍新作的年长恋人，然后男孩突然走上前踮起脚抱住他的Mr.Stark，贪婪地感受着他身上鲜花与小雏菊的香味。  
　　“谢谢你，Tony。”  
　　男人没有说话，而是将一个吻落在Peter的颈侧作为回应。


End file.
